


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by lemonkidxx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Accidental Coming-Out, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Guilt, Harassment, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Name-Calling, Nervousness, No Smut, Non-Binary Patton Sanders, Non-Binary Remy Sanders, Non-Binary Roman Sanders, Non-Binary Virgil Sanders, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Song Lyrics, Trans Character, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Transphobia, Unhealthy Relationships, dead-naming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkidxx/pseuds/lemonkidxx
Summary: A group of one-shots based on The Sanders SidesRequests are always open





	1. Homecoming (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan prepare for Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: highschool!sides
> 
> Ship(s): Prinxiety, Logicality, Platonic Analogical
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Nervousness

"I've had three coffees in the past hour and a half, and I'm still nervous," Virgil said in frustration, hands balled up into fists and shoved into his pockets.

"Caffeine won't help you calm down, Virgil," Logan stated as he tied Virgil's tie. It matched Logan's nicely, except it was in purple instead of blue. As inconspicuously as he could be, he moved Virgil's mug away from him.

As Logan moved to attach his purple suspenders, Virgil continued, "I know, but I _really_ needed it."

"Do you want your nails painted?" Logan asked, clipping the suspenders and pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

"You can do that?" Virgil asked, incredulous. Virgil glanced down at the nerd's nails, seeing them bare of polish. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Patton was gifted some for Christmas, and frankly his hands are too shaky to do it himself," Logan explained as he reached into his backpack, producing a Ziploc bag of them. Virgil nodded, despite Logan being turned away from him.

"I mean, uh, yeah," Virgil stammered as he realized his mistake. Logan nodded as he pulled out three polishes. One was light purple, one was dark purple, and one was black. He had one eyebrow raised as he seemed to compare the colors. Decided on the dark purple, Logan opened it and asked for Virgil's hand.

Logan frowned at the hand in his. The nails were bitten down as far as they could be. He knew Virgil was a habitual nail biter, but he must have been particularly nervous if they were this bad. Nonetheless, Logan began painting meticulously.

Virgil looked at Logan's face as he painted, smirking at his look of concentration. The boy had his tongue sticking out slightly, with one eye closed more than the other. He held Virgil's hand with pure gentleness, painting with the same amount of care. It was honestly quite heartwarming.

_"If you like it then you should'a put a ring on it"_

Virgil jumped at the sudden noise, noting it to be Roman's ringtone. He'd changed it the moment they started dating. Logan quickly leaned over and answered Virgil's phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Logan."

"He's still getting ready."

"Yes, he can be out in five minutes."

Five minutes. Virgil's foot immediately started tapping. He'd look awful compared to everyone else, especially his date. Patton had mentioned Roman renting a tuxedo for the dance. He blew at his nail polish in worry, noticing it was done, as Logan stood up. Logan grabbed the coffee mug and dumped it into the sink in the kitchen.

With a bit more shuffling, two crashes, and a muttering of "damn it", Logan was ready. He walked back into Virgil's room and stood, waiting to hear the doorbell. That would mark the arrival of Roman and his own date.

In the meantime, Virgil stared at Logan with a smirk. He had an ironed down, dark blue dress shirt with a black tie and black pants. His dark brown hair was slicked back, with one chunk being rebellious and not laying flat. His glasses were freshly cleaned, showing off his ice blue eyes. Virgil noted him fiddling with his shirt cuffs. Clearly, he was more nervous than he'd let on.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

They were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! These were originally posted on my Wattpad account, but I do like the AO3 platform and find myself using it more. I'll be including the original descriptions at the endnotes, also, because I can :-)  
> Also, please comment if I'm missing any trigger warnings, or you'd just like to!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hello! This is the first thing I've written in a while, and I hope you like it. It's just something kind of soft and fluffy I came up with :-)  
> Thank you for reading kiddos!


	2. Curly Hair Don't Look Good Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton comes out as non-binary to their mother, with the help of their best friend, Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: highschool!sides, enby!patton
> 
> Ship(s): Platonic Logicality
> 
> Song Featured: "Hooped Earrings" by The Front Bottoms
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Transphobia, Disownment, Dead-Naming, Coming Out (Negative Experience)

_"Come on give me a break, what is the point if I stay?"_

Logan sat next to Patton, one hand resting on their knee. Patton was doing a breathing exercise of some sort, eyes still red and puffy from crying. The plan was set up. Patton would have a home to go to no matter what happened. Logan and his two brothers had always been close with Patton. Their parents loved Pat like a fourth child, and they would be always welcome in the Sanders home.

But that didn't stop Patton's fear...

_"There's not much I can say, I never really knew your mom anyway"_

Logan was wondering why he'd been asked to join. He couldn't possibly make the eventual pain lessen. Roman and Virgil had always been better with emotions. Surely, Patton could have asked his brothers? He couldn't do anything to calm Patton down. Their mom wasn't even here yet, and he was already useless. Nothing he could say would matter as it was. Patton valued family, chosen or not, above everything else. Logan knew this would break them.

A single tear dripped down Patton's face as their bedroom door opened...

_"And now she's crying in the bathroom"_

"My only daughter is a tranny!" Patton's Mom shouted between sobs. Logan knew that Patton was in their room, packing their most important possessions. Logan could almost guarantee that they were crying. Logan himself was getting emotional, and he has the same feelings as a brick wall, usually...

_"I'm standing on the back porch for support"_

Logan felt like the definition of useless. While his best friend, his favorite non-binary buddy, his favorite person, was in there crying, he was standing on the back porch. He could hear Patton's mom's sobbing from inside, and her occasionally shouts of disgust.

And then, both Patton and their mom ran into the porch...

_"And she's begging you not to cut your hair"_

"Patricia, you're such a sweet girl, though," their Mom sobbed. "Patton," Logan corrected, earning a thankful gaze from Patton and a hateful glare from Mrs. Heart.

"Well," their mom sniffed, "a Patton Heart is not welcome in this house."

Tears dripped from Patton's eyes as Logan reached for their hand.

"Logan, can we go cut my hair?" Patton muttered. Logan nodded, only to have Mrs. Heart interject.

"No. I will not be the mother of anybody but Patricia, but you will not cut your hair..."

 _"'Cause curly hair_ don't _look good short'"_

 

_"And you've gotta do this now or you can never come home again_

_Yeah you've gotta do this now or you can never come home again, again"_

 

_"You got a rash on your neck just below the line_

_Where your shirt stops covering and leaves your skin bare."_

Patton sat on a metal stool in the Sanders' backyard. A shiver ran through them as a gust of wind penetrated their blue hoodie. Patton had lived with the Sanders for almost a week. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders had gotten guardianship two days earlier. It was finally time to cut their hair.

Logan walked out of the house with a pair of scissors in his hand. Patton had asked him to do the honors. Logan held a chunk of hair in his hand, and as he did, he noticed Patton had been itching at their back where their hoodie tag rested...

_"It's such an unimportant detail that has nothing to do with anything_

_But it's the only thing I remember from when I cut your hair."_

 

_"And you've got to do this now or you can never come home again_

_Yeah you've gotta do this now or you can never come home again, again"_

 

_"And there are not so many options, not so many ways that this could possibly end."_

 

_"So you've gotta do this now or you can never come home again, again Say you have got to do this now or you can never come home again_

_Yeah you have gotta do this now or you can never come home again, again"_

 

_"And there are not so many options, not so many ways that this could possibly end."_

 

_"So you've gotta do this now or you can never come home again, again"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! Once again, the original notes are below this. I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> (also, just as a heads up, I do write with a lot of trans AUs. as a transguy myself, I like writing it)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> Hello friends! This is pretty angsty, so sorry I guess  
>  >~<  
> Thanks for reading kiddos


	3. BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I DO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Virgil's high school career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: highschool!sides
> 
> Ship(s): Platonic Moxiety, Minor Platonic Analogical, Minor Toxic!Loceit, Royality Mention
> 
> Song Fic: "The Last Of The Real Ones" by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Bullying (Physical and Emotional), Panic Attack, Non-Con Kissing, Stress, Coming Out, Abusive Relationship (Emotional and Slight Physical)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dee is Deceit

_"I was just an only child of the universe"_

Virgil sat against the wall of the hallway. He had long ago been kicked out of all the lunch tables when he attempted to sit by them, so he ate on the floor most days. Today, though, he had forgotten his lunch on the kitchen counter. And he never ate breakfast.

Virgil's stomach rumbled.

Music was drifting through headphones into Virgil's mind as he sketched, occasionally wincing as his stomach painfully protested the lack of food.

And then, a kid sat next to him...

_"And then I found you"_

The boy who had taken up residence next to Virgil had a black eye and a cut lip that was still bleeding. Despite this, he gave a warm smile to Virgil and introduced himself as Patton...

_"And then I found you"_

Patton held a brown paper napkin to his lip as he talked excitedly about the animal shelter he was working at and the fact that he was eating Chinese take-out that night and the flowers finally blooming outside the school and the book he was reading and simply anything he could think of. The conversation was relatively one-sided, but Patton didn't seem to mind.

Neither did Virgil, for that matter...

_"You are the sun and I am just the planets"_

Patton walked into English with another black eye and a limp. Virgil eyed him, concerned at his appearance. Patton slowly sat into the chair next to Virgil's, wincing as he moved.

Virgil asked if he was okay.

Patton said he was...

_"Spinning around you"_

Virgil sat in the bathroom, trying to work his way through some stupid breathing exercise. It was an idiotic and irrational reason to have an anxiety attack. Some kid had just brushed on his arm and here he was, on the floor of some dirty highschool bathroom, borderline hyperventilating.

A knock on the bathroom door.

His name?

It was Patton, Virgil realized, noticing the light pink Crocs donning his feet.

Virgil unlocked the stall door as his breathing began to quicken again. The moment Patton could, he rushed in and wrapped his arms around the larger boy, engulfing him in a bear hug. Virgil used his pulse as a way to do the breathing exercise, breathing slightly into Patton's chest...

_"Spinning around you"_

Virgil darted into the English hallway, seeing the circle of bullies at the end. He'd brought Roman, one of Patton's other friends, for a bit of a beefiness factor. Roman was strong, and everyone knew it.

Patton had sent him a text; a misspelled version of the word 'help'.

Virgil and Roman arrived at the circle, only to see Patton get kicked in the ribs. Tears were streaming down his face, most likely because of a combination of the jeering and the kicking.

Virgil darted in to protect Patton as Roman grabbed the main bully and punched him in the jaw. Virgil could tell that Roman was absolutely furious.

As Roman swept the main guy's feet out from under him, a boy seemed to appeared. He was quite tall, with glasses and a tie. Virgil called out to him, telling him to get a teacher. The boy nodded and ran down the hall.

The boy and teacher arrived in what seemed like a short eternity, and gathered everyone up for a statement...

_"You were too good to be true"_

Virgil had managed to convince himself that Patton's love for him was a ruse. It was a way to use him. The pure heart and kindness he'd been shown had ulterior motives.

Despite almost every bone in his body not wanting to do it, Virgil began to withdraw from Patton...

_"Gold plated"_

Seeing Patton frown, sitting alone on the floor, had broken his heart once again. But Virgil felt he had to protect himself...

_"But what's inside you"_

A group of bullies shouted insults at Virgil, picking apart every little insecurity he had and putting them on the forefront. They, somehow, knew how to push every single weak point in Virgil's self-esteem.

And then one decided that talking wasn't doing enough, and he punched Virgil in the face as a teacher appeared with Patton in suit...

_"But what's inside you"_

Virgil felt guilty for ever doubting Patton's intentions as Patton replaced the bag of frozen chicken nuggets on his nose. Virgil thanked him for the ten-thousandth time, and Patton said that there was no need for the ten-thousandth time.

Virgil had been punched countless of times, but this was the first anyone had taken care of him...

_"I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you"_

Patton hadn't eaten lunch. Every single lunch hour, he'd spent getting frustrated at math homework, trying to talk to the animal shelter's boss, and turning down a girl's attempts for a date. Patton was failing the lowest level of math. The animal shelter only had him left for a volunteer. The girl didn't understand the word 'no'.

Patton was incredibly stressed.

Virgil had been put to the back of his mind, with neither party being at fault.

Virgil was sitting next to Patton, one earbud in playing Panic! At The Disco, when the girl appeared one more time, with one of Patton's bullies next to her.

Virgil could feel Patton start to shake.

The girl introduced the bully as her brother. The girl proceeded to practically threatened Patton into dating her.

Virgil's voice was caught in his throat.

Patton agreed to go on a date...

_"But not as much as I do"_

Virgil begged Patton not to go. This girl was no good, and Virgil was honestly worried about Patton's safety.

Patton insisted he had no choice.

Virgil sat on Patton's bed, sending him repeated texts of worry, and receiving no response every time.

After a few hours, Patton entered his bedroom with tear-tracks on his cheeks. He then recounted his first kiss to Virgil. Virgil had his own set of tear-tracks after Patton told him that he had not wanted to kiss her.

That he was actually gay.

That his first kiss had been forced in order to avoid violence...

_"As much as I do, yeah"_

_"'Cause you're the last of a dying breed"_

_"Write our names in the wet concrete"_

_"I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me"_

_"I'm here in search of your glory"_

_"There's been a million before me"_

_"That ultra-kind of love"_

_"You never walk away from"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision"_

Virgil sat in the library, perusing through some random YA novel, but mostly watching Patton's interactions. He knew that Patton was nervous for this event. Patton had gotten a tutor for math, after almost failing out of it. The boy was ridiculously familiar, with slicked back hair, glasses and a blue tie. He had a hard expression, which only made Patton more nervous.

Virgil was there to make sure that nothing went wrong, and that Patton was comfortable...

_"But only for you"_

Virgil looked up from his book when a stern voice scolded in frustration. The boy, Logan, couldn't understand how Patton couldn't understand the material. In his words, it was basic math and Patton simply couldn't be that dumb.

Logan almost immediately realized his mistake when he saw Patton tense and curled into himself on the chair, as if he were about to be hit. He tried to mutter out a few apologies, but it was already too late for Virgil. He'd stood up and practically dragged Patton out of the library...

_"But only for you"_

Logan walked to the two boys sitting on the floor during lunch. Virgil eyed him suspiciously, his instinct to protect Patton kicking in. Logan quickly stated a few apologies that had obviously been rehearsed, and asked to sit by them. Virgil was about to deny him as Patton nodded his head.

Despite giving permission, as Logan sat down, Virgil could feel his best friend start to shake...

_"My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times"_

Virgil smiled at the little black dog in Patton's arms. Patton had brought Virgil into the animal shelter, and they'd immediately gone to the dogs. The dog squirmed slightly in Patton's arms, and Patton giggled gently. All of his problems seemed to melt away in the presence of animals.

Patton handed the dog to Virgil, and it immediately nestled into his sweatshirt.

Virgil couldn't help but smile...

_"When I think of you"_

Patton took a few allergy pills before heading by the cats. Virgil wanted to take home every single one in that room. Virgil had always enjoyed cats, especially his cousin's that would calm him when he had a panic attack.

Patton opened up a few cages of the friendlier cats and brought them to the meeting room. At Patton's instructions, Virgil sat on the floor. Patton then proceeded to place four cats on the ground, and they all seemed to be attracted to Virgil.

Virgil was giggling like a small child...

_"When I think of you"_

Virgil and Patton were each taking a dog for a walk. Virgil had the little black dog he'd been holding, and Patton had a massive white mastiff. They were chatting as they walked, Patton raving about the shelter and how he was proud to volunteer at a place with a no-kill policy.

That day, Virgil signed up to volunteer there too...

_"I will shield you from the waves"_

Patton didn't appear for lunch. Both Logan and Virgil were worried. Patton had become a practical expert at informing them if any plans, including lunch, changed. Upon Virgil's requests, the two decided to go on a search throughout the school...

_"If they find you"_

After looking in four classrooms and two bathrooms, they found Patton. In a somewhat useless hallway, they discovered their best friend and three other people. Two larger, strong-looking guys were holding him up against the wall. And Patton, with a black eye forming and a pair of broken glasses on his face, was being kissed by the girl who didn't care about consent. Patton was struggling, but he wasn't big enough or strong enough to overpower three people holding him in place...

_"I will protect you"_

Virgil and Logan sprung into action immediately. Virgil was incredibly weak, but Logan could hold his own in a fight if needed. Virgil wrapped his arms around the girl's stomach and pulled her away. Logan grabbed the larger of the two guys and punched him in the face without hesitation. Virgil was impressed, he had to say. Patton took this opportunity to wriggle out of the other guy's grasp and knee him in the crotch.

All three of them took the moment to run away, leaving the girl to handle the two guys...

_"I will protect you"_

Virgil, Patton, and Logan all skipped school that day. They all entered Logan's house around five minutes later. Logan tried to tape up the glasses and Virgil let Patton cry on his shoulder.

Patton was sensitive, and this girl was clearly breaking him...

_"Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I"_

Virgil was mad. Despite him knowing his anger was irrational, he still felt like Logan had abandoned Patton and him.

A boy named Dee had asked Logan out, and now they were hanging out more and more, and Logan was hanging out with Virgil and Patton less and less.

Virgil couldn't help but feel his initial fear of abandonment had been warranted...

_"I am the only one"_

Virgil approached Logan after they hadn't talked for three days. Virgil tapped the taller boy on the shoulder, and he jumped.

Virgil proceeded to ask Logan why he wasn't hanging out with them anymore, and telling him that Patton was feeling awful about it. Logan just nodded the whole time, and then Dee came over. Logan immediately stopped moving his head.

He quickly said goodbye, placed a mechanical smile on, and walked away with his hand in Dee's...

_"Even if it's not true"_

Patton was blaming himself for Logan's absence. Patton was shutting down, and began making self-deprecating comments every chance he could. Virgil was getting angrier as time went on, his want to protect Patton (and not because he missed Logan himself, obviously) was fueling his rage.

And then, Logan walked into the lunchroom and sat next to Patton...

_"Even if it's not true, yeah"_

Logan's lip was split and slightly bleeding as he told of Dee's controlling behavior, with the most monotone voice Virgil had ever heard. Logan apologized as he informed his friends that he had broken the relationship with Dee, and Dee had punched him immediately afterwards.

Patton was tearing up the entire time, and engulfed Logan in a hug the second he was done...

_"'Cause you're the last of a dying breed"_

_"Write our names in the wet concrete"_

_"I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me"_

_"I'm here in search of your glory"_

_"There's been a million before me"_

_"That ultra-kind of love"_

_"You never walk away from"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"I'm here at the beginning of the end"_

Graduation meant freedom for the three boys...

_"Oh, the end of infinity with you"_

The three had plans to rent an apartment together...

_"I'm here at the beginning of the end"_

They were all going to attend a local college...

_"Oh, the end of infinity with you"_

Logan was going to become a science and psychology teacher, and Patton would become a veterinarian...

_"I'm done with having dreams"_

Virgil would go into the animation business...

_"The thing that I believe"_

They would all be successful...

_"Oh, you drain all the fear from me"_

Virgil would wake up every morning and make coffee for the three of them...

_"I'm done with having dreams"_

The three were going to live out their most wild dreams...

_"The thing that I believe"_

Patton would fall in love with the Roman boy from high school...

_"You drain the fear from me"_

Virgil would finally get a dog...

_"'Cause you're the last of a dying breed"_

_"Write our names in the wet concrete"_

_"I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me"_

_"I'm here in search of your glory"_

_"There's been a million before me"_

_"That ultra-kind of love"_

_"You never walk away from"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

_"You're just the last of the real ones"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed. Once again, the original Wattpad comments are down below this.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings :-3
> 
> WHO HERE IS PUMPED FOR NEW SANDERS SIDES??????
> 
> THIS KID IS!!!!!
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading friends.


	4. "Excuse you?" (Prompt#16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton are out on a date, and then they are approached by a homophobic woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: highschool!sides
> 
> Ship(s): Royality, Platonic Logicality Mention
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Homophobia, Harassment, Hinted-At Homophobic Parents
> 
>  
> 
> I found a list of 57 prompts. Am I doing them all? Yes. Am I doing them in order? Nope :-)

Roman and Patton were on a date at a coffee shop. Patton was having an excellent time, and couldn't seem to stop smiling as Roman recounted the ridiculous stories of the high-school theatre. Patton was curled into Roman's burgundy hoodie, listening to a story of some sort of prop mishap, one hand holding his coffee and the other intertwined into Roman's, when a woman came over.

"Hello boys," she greeted. Patton excitedly smiled at her. Roman, on the other hand, seemed less excited. Patton couldn't understand why, but Patton had also not heard the slight malice in her voice. The way Roman was reacting, though, caused Patton to shrink slightly into the hoodie. Roman took notice of it, and rubbed the back of Patton's hand.

"I have to ask you to stop with your PDA. There are children in this room," the woman stated. Patton shrunk furthur, somewhat confused as to why this woman was having an issue. They were simply holding hands. This cafe was somewhat known for its lovey-dovey atmosphere. It was a popular first date location for high-school students. PDA was somewhat expected. Nonetheless, Patton tried to drop Roman's hand in order to make the woman happy.

Roman, on the other hand, held tight to Patton.

" **Excuse you?** There are three different couples making out as we speak, and the youngest child in this room is fourteen and currently  _making out_. Why is it that you have a problem with us holding hands and enjoying ourselves in a manner not  _at all_ disturbing you?" Roman asked, already knowing the answer.

When given the opportunity, Roman  _loves_  messing with homophobes.

"Well, your lifestyle simply doesn't comply with my religion," the woman explained.

Patton then understood what was happening. He'd grown up in a very accepting environment. When he came out, his mom was relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about him getting anybody pregnant. But, he did know homophobia existed. His best friend, Logan, was still in the closet for safety reasons.

"Good thing ye' ole' America has freedom," Roman mocked, waving with the hand that wasn't clutched in Patton's.

"Freedom of religion, dear," the woman retorted. The scene must've been ridiculous to watch, Roman knew. A grown woman arguing with two sixteen-year-old kids was probably quite humorous.

"Freedom of expression, too," Roman muttered before leaning in and angrily kissing Patton. Patton could feel his boyfriend's frustration. He also heard the woman scoff in disbelief. How dare these two!

After the kiss ended, Roman turned back to the woman who looked furious. "Merry Bitchmas! Go off and complain to your sixteenth husband," Roman dismissed. Before the woman could argue back, Roman leaned in for a kiss again, causing the woman to huff and storm out of the cafe entirely.

God, Roman  _adored_  messing with homophobes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, original Wattpad comments below. This is a bit short, but I think it's wholesome enough
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> We love sassy Roman in this household :-3
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you're excited for the prompts coming out soon (I swear, some will be longer than this)
> 
> Please comment or leave requests! I love getting input on this kind of stuff


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Patton and his former relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST AS A HEADS UP. THIS ONE IS PRETTY DARK. IT'S A BIT OF ME PROJECTING MY PAST EXPERIENCES ON MY WHOLESOME BOYS. BE WARNED.
> 
> AU: highschool!sides, enby!patton, enby!virgil
> 
> Ship(s): Patton x OC, Moxiety
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Transphobia, Toxic Relationship, Homophobia, Name-Calling, Coming Out, Self-Harm, Self-Loathing, Guilt

Patton confessed his feelings for Ezra while they were doing some meaningless task for the principal of the school. Despite Ezra having a boyfriend, he also said that he 'like-liked' Patton as well. Patton, being the hopeless romantic he was, felt ecstatic. He assumed nothing would come of this, but Patton did feel a bit of confidence surge through his cripplingly-insecure veins.

When Patton found out that Ezra had dumped his boyfriend, Patton felt  **guilty**. But, Ezra had told him that he was going to dump his boyfriend before Patton confessed his feelings. This wasn't Patton's fault, was it?

When Patton saw the drawing that Ezra had made (a child-like drawing of the two of them holding hands), Patton felt excited. Clearly, Ezra wanted them to date. Patton wondered if he was interpreting this wrong, but why would Ezra have shown him the drawing if he wasn't interested?

When Patton asked Ezra out, he said 'no'. Patton's smile fell as he realized that he had been stupid enough to believe someone like Ezra could ever 'like-like' someone like Patton. As Patton began to fall into a heap of negative thoughts, Ezra then laughed and said 'yes'. It had been a joke. Patton brightened up immediately.

Patton said 'I love you' first. It wasn't like Patton hadn't said it before - Ezra and him had been friends before that, and Patton loved reminding his friends how much he cared. Ezra said it back, alleviating any  **guilt**  Patton felt at possibly talking out of turn.

Patton's parents decided to go through the iPod Touch Patton used to talk to Ezra. When they saw the words 'I love you' in the messages sent to Ezra, they got mad. His mom threw Patton's beloved childhood iPod with countless memories against the wall, rendering it broken. The screen didn't crack, but the image shown was fuzzy and had a stripe down the middle of broken light. Patton felt  **guilty**  that night, crying himself to sleep. Of course his parents weren't happy with Patton's behavior.

Patton tried to break up with Ezra the next day, figuring it was the right thing to do. His parents wouldn't have told him to do this if it wasn't in his best interest, right? They had always wanted him to be happy, right? So they had to be correct. When Patton told Ezra of the incidents of last night and attempted to cut off the relationship, Ezra offered an alternative. They could continue dating if Patton lied to his parents and said they'd broken up. Patton hated lying, but he would've hated disappointing Ezra more. He would feel  **guilty**  for a while, but he surmised he'd eventually feel better about the predicament.

Patton and Ezra had their first dance at a Halloween school dance. They danced to "Livin' on a Prayer". It wasn't a conventional song, but Patton had thought that it was sweet. Their relationship wasn't exactly conventional as it was.

On one night, Patton was having a breakdown. After self-harming at least once a day for a long time, he'd run out of bandages, which set off Patton. He was wasteful and worthless. He sent an e-mail to Ezra asking him what he could've possibly ever seen in Patton. Ezra sent back a long e-mail, complimenting every little thing about him. His patience, his passion, his love. Patton started crying out of joy.

Patton felt  **guilty**  about how emotional he'd get and how he relied on Ezra too heavily for support and warmth. Ezra seemed happy enough to love him, but Patton still felt **guilty**. In some feeble attempt to break even, he told Ezra that if anything was ever bothering him, he could tell Patton. Especially if Patton was the person bothering him. Ezra told Patton that he would never be bothered by his boyfriend, but he'd keep the other part in mind. Patton smiled. He felt alright.

After Patton had left a bloodstain in his bed from the cuts on his hips, he realized that he might have had a problem. With tears in his eyes, he told Ezra that he self-harmed. Ezra told him that he still loved him, and that they'd get through it. Ezra would help him. Patton felt  **guilty**  for bothering him over something so meaningless, but he was happy nonetheless.

Patton felt  **guilty**  when Ezra told him the he missed his ex. Patton apologized, and Ezra said it wasn't his fault. Patton accepted what he said, but wished that Ezra was happy.

Patton and Ezra talked about what their wedding would be like in the future. Ezra wanted blue and yellow, and wanted his brother and sister to be the best man and maid of honor, respectively. Patton, knowing that he would've been playing the bride, asked that his sister would be the maid of honor. Ezra's seemingly happy mood darkened immediately, telling Patton how much he cared about his sister. She would be the maid of honor, as Ezra had promised her when they were younger. Patton felt  **guilty**  for trying to break Ezra's promise, despite Patton having made the same one as a child. They went on with the conversation as if Patton hadn't done anything wrong.

Ezra told Patton that it was his fault that him and his boyfriend had broken up. Patton felt  **guilty**  for his wrongdoings. Ezra yelled about how he and his ex would've still been together if Patton hadn't been so selfish. Patton then realized that he must've been the worst human being to walk the face of the planet to hurt this lovely person.

Ezra told Patton that he, too, self-harmed. Patton cried for him, wondering why on earth this beautiful soul would cut himself. Patton felt  **guilty**  for not being a good enough boyfriend. Nevertheless, he tried to convince Ezra to go to the counselor and assist in getting him help. Ezra outright refused, telling Patton that he didn't need any help. Patton reluctantly did what he asked. Ezra knew what was best for him, after all.

Ezra told Patton that after a long time of thinking, he realized that he was not bisexual, but pansexual. Patton was proud of him for furthering his attempts to figure out his identity. He praised Ezra for being himself, and told him that he loved him no matter what.

Ezra told Patton that he was interested in coming out to his parents. Patton encouraged the idea, knowing how lovely his parents were about these things. Heck, his stepdad took him to Pride every year. The family would love Ezra no matter what, Patton could feel it in his bones.

Patton, after a long time of debate and self-discovery, told Ezra that they were non-binary. Ezra was happy, but immediately told them that he was coming out to his parents that night. Patton's brain went into preparation mode, telling Ezra that everything would be fine, and in the slight chance that it wasn't, he'd be there to support him until they could move out together. Ezra asked what pronouns Patton preferred for his coming out purposes, and Patton told him they/them. Ezra asked if instead of that, he could use xe/xim for Patton. Reluctantly, Patton agreed. They felt  **guilty**  for lying to Ezra about their comfort, but figured that they could always adjust at a less stressful time for their boyfriend.

Ezra e-mailed Patton that his coming out went better than even expected. Ezra had a pride flag arriving in the mail. Patton was proud of him.

Patton sent an e-mail to Ezra, saying that perhaps they suited the label of genderfluid more. Patton was still figuring it out, after all. Patton assumed it wouldn't be a big deal, but Ezra sent back an angry e-mail, blowing up at them. He said that  _he_ needed to make up  _his_ mind. That he'd already come out to his parents with a datemate, not a  _boyfriend_. Patton tried to explain what genderfluid was, and Ezra responded that he knew already, and was insulted that Patton would insinuate that he was stupid. Patton felt  **guilty**.

Ezra sent an e-mail saying that he was breaking up with Patton. With tears in their eyes, Patton asked why, already fearing they knew the answer. Ezra typed that he missed his ex, and that Patton was selfish and a drama queen. Patton cried to themself a lot that night.

Ezra sent Patton an e-mail, saying that he'd made a mistake. He still loved Patton.

Patton, still in love with Ezra, said yes immediately.

Things went downhill much quicker than before.

When Ezra, Patton and a mutual friend were in a group chat with each other, Patton commented on how one of the girls in their grade acted like an angel. Ezra immediately texted with a passive aggressive comment. Patton knew they'd messed up immediately. Their heart heavy with  **guilt** , they moved the conversation to one purely between the two of them. Patton apologized for the comment, and Ezra angrily typed out that Patton wished  _he_ was with someone else, and he was sure of it. Patton told him his claim was untrue, but Ezra refused to talk to them for the rest of the night.

Ezra wanted Patton to talk to their parents about them going on a date. Patton agreed, wishing nothing more than to please their boyfriend. What Patton neglected to realize after agreeing is that Patton would be putting themself in unnecessary poor situations.

Patton had an anxiety attack the night they planned to ask. They sent out a message apologizing to Ezra, saying that they wouldn't be able to ask, explaining what had happened. Ezra was angry, telling them how they were awful and selfish, claiming that if Patton wanted the best for him,  _he'd_  be able to get past this little insecurity and go on a date. Patton felt  **guilty**  for being so stupid, but couldn't bring themself to ask.

Patton had an emotional breakdown. They sent over an e-mail to Ezra, breaking up with him. Patton was a poor influence. They were awful for Ezra and if Ezra didn't realize this, they'd take care of the problem themself. Patton was an absolute idiot who deserved nothing, especially not Ezra's affections.

The next day, Patton walked into school teary-eyed. They regretted what they'd done horribly. They already missed Ezra. They explained to Ezra what had happened, and Ezra forgave them (for some reason). Patton asked him out, and he agreed. Ezra asked if they wanted help, and Patton agreed and thanked him.

Patton guessed they must have not been worth the help, considering it never came.

After a short bout of more dating and more names to add to the list, Ezra ended it for good over e-mail on Valentine's Day. Patton cried and cried, realizing the finality of what had happened. Ezra told them that the countless of times he said 'I love you' has been lies. He told Patton that he never wanted the relationship to begin in the first place. Patton thanked him for putting up with them for so long, when Ezra continued. Ezra had dumped them for a mutual friend. Ezra asked for Patton's help in setting him up. He wanted them to put in a good word.

Patton agreed and tried mercilessly to make Ezra happy.

Ezra blamed them for the mutual friend's disinterest.

**Patton felt guilty.**

 

After two years of learning self-love and general therapy and rebuilding of themself, Patton became close with a non-binary kid named Virgil. Virgil understood their anxieties, and never asked them to lie to anyone. Virgil was patient when they were feeling insecure, explaining why they were wrong. Patton didn't relapse to self-harm in over a year and a half. Virgil gave Patton the warmth and love and affection that Patton needed to function. Virgil didn't blame them for anything. Virgil never called Patton selfish. Virgil never made false promises that they had no intention of keeping.

They started dating after mutually liking each other for months.

And it was very hard for Patton to feel guilty when they were with Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this was based on my own personal narrative. I'm Patton, and my now-ex datemate (I broke it off after my mental health went down the drain) is Virgil, and my ex-girlfriend is Ezra.
> 
> It's a bit heavy, but it was therapeutic at the time.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> We love a happy ending :-)
> 
> This was pretty difficult to write, as it's actually autobiographical. It's something I've never even told my therapist, if I'm being entirely honest. But I think it'll feel good to get it off of my chest.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story - let me know if I missed a trigger warning or anything.
> 
> Thank you, kiddos!


	6. Average Disasters (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy drags Virgil to a party, despite all of his protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: enby!Remy, enby!Roman, highschool!sides
> 
> Ship(s): None
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None

Virgil frowned at his sibling, Remy, as he looked up from his phone. He had been laying on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr, when Remy began talking about an upcoming party. Between mouthfuls of Starbucks and the occasional rapid tapping on their screen, Remy suggested that them and Virgil go together.

"You know I don't do parties, Rem," Virgil simply stated, staring back at his phone.

"Gurl, you haven't been to  _any_ party yet, and you don't even have to sneak out for this one!" Remy whined, pouting out their bottom lip.

"No, Remy," Virgil declared. Remy let out a sigh and an awkward laugh, which caused Virgil to lift up his head. He raised one eyebrow in question.

"Well, shit honey, I already told Pat we'd both be there," Remy confessed as Virgil's eyes widened.

"You did not," Virgil asked, knowing that they did. Damn it.

"Sorry, gurl," Remy said with a half-smile. Virgil threw up his hood and sunk into his bed. He was not ready for that party.

Especially as it was later that night.

 

Roman applied their eyeliner with as much care as possible. They were attempting wings for the first time. Their Mum tried her best to teach them makeup, and this was going to be their first time wearing it out in public.

Roman was preparing for a party. Through the grapevine, they had found out about a party at some kid named Patton's house, and managed to score an invite. They loved parties a lot more than they probably should. They had already painted their nails a glittery gold, and done the base layer of makeup.

They were now in a house that accepted them for them, and they were going to take as much advantage of it as possible.

After completing their makeup, Roman carefully donned the best outfit they owned. Their Mum had bought it for them before they were officially adopted, but they absolutely adored it. It was a burgundy, short-sleeved button-down with white skinny jeans and burgundy high tops. They paired it with a ring on their right hand and a white bomber jacket to top it all off. They checked themself in the floor-length mirror, surrounded by fairy lights. With a small nod of approval, they left the room, quickly pocketing their phone on the way out.

As they took the stairs two at a time, they entered the kitchen. Their Mum and Dad were making spaghetti, dancing around each other as the grabbed ingredients and stirred the pot. The family dog, Milo, was laying next to the island. Roman walked over and rubbed the top of his head as they informed their parents that they were headed out. The address was only two blocks away, which was absolutely within walking distance.

"Be safe, Ro," their Mum said sweetly as she strained the spaghetti, "Don't drink and call if you need anything."

"Bye kiddo," their Dad said, walking over and hugging them.

"Love you," Roman said as they closed the door behind them, as gently as possible. Sudden loud noises, even caused by them, were still scary.

They quickly ran their hands down their jacket, smiled at the light wind, and began walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy mates! Once again, original Wattpad description below :-)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hi! So, this book was originally posted as a separate book, but I wasn't exactly updating it and decided to just place it in the one-shots book instead. If I ever strike up inspiration again, I can always separate it.
> 
> I'm sorry for the confusion, but a brand-new update is almost ready :-) so stay tuned.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Average Disasters (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins, and Virgil meets the new student, Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: enby!Remy, enby!Roman, highschool!sides
> 
> Ship(s): None
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Transphobia, Dead-naming, Language

Virgil had his hands stuffed in his pockets, rubbing a tiny toy giraffe. It was plastic and made for children, but it helped calm his anxiety. He was standing against the fence at the edge of the backyard, wanting nothing more than to leave. Remy had already abandoned him, as they tried to hunt down their friends and the Monster drinks. Virgil swore that neither of them ever slept.

"VIRGIL!" a voice suddenly shouted, startling him. He shoved his fists deeper and straightened up, only relaxing when he saw Patton running towards him.

"Hey, Dad," Virgil said with a half-smirk. Patton immediately engulfed him in a bear-hug. Usually, Virgil didn't enjoy contact, but Patton had always been an exception.

"I didn't think you'd come," Patton said, "especially with just Remy."

"They'd replied before asking," Virgil explained with a frown. He looked around the yard to see Remy chugging a Monster, apparently versing one of their friends.

"Oh wait! You've got to come meet my new friend!" Patton suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Virgil's hand and immediately running towards the house, not leaving enough time for Virgil to decline. He didn't like meeting new people.

"Roman!" Patton was calling as he ran into the kitchen, Virgil in tow. A kid turned around immediately, smiling.

"Hey, Pat-Pat," the teen, Roman, responded. Virgil was staring without realizing it. Their jacket was littered with various pins, including a few Disney ones and a "they/them" pin. Their entire outfit, in general, was downright flawless, the red complementing their complexion perfectly. The most alluring thing? Roman's eyes. They especially stood out with the eyeliner (perfect wings, mind you), but alone they would've been breathtaking. They were the color of dark chocolate, with almost red flecks littered around. Their hair was exactly the same, except the center was dyed purple.

Virgil hadn't even noticed Roman waving their hand in front of his face.

"Earth to beautiful?" Roman said, as the boy rapidly blinked.

"Oh, uh, sorry," the boy stammered, "I'm Virgil."

"Pleasure, Virgil," Roman responded as they bowed. Virgil's face immediately turned puce. Roman laughed gently and sipped on their sparkling water.

"So, Virgil, who are you here with?" Roman asked. They could already tell that Virgil wasn't a party person. Based on the way he kept checking over his shoulder, he really didn't want to be there.

"Oh, uh, my sibling, Remy. They're the kid who, um, stole all the Monster," Virgil explained.

"Charming," Roman said, with a large grin at the end. They liked Virgil, and was sure they could be friends.

Suddenly, a name rang out through the crowd. "JOSEPH!" some boy shouted repeatedly. Roman visibly cringed, and they knew that Virgil noticed. Was it simply impossible for them  _not_ to get deadnamed wherever they went?

Roman decided that the best way to handle it would be to ignore it. The shouts continued until Roman's shoulder was tapped on. Virgil and Patton stood in discomfort as Roman turned around.

"Hey, Joe. Dude, are you wearing  _makeup_?" the boy asked. Roman immediately identified the boy as Ryan, an old friend of theirs before they realized that he was ridiculously homophobic.

"Roman," they corrected, "It's Roman."

"Pfft, what kind of name is Roman? Is that your middle name or something, Joe?" Roman sighed, getting ready to explain.

"It's  _my_ name. I'm non-binary." Roman gave a wide smile at him as his brain seemed to malfunction.

"Joe, are you a  _transgender_  or something?" Ryan asked as if it was a pure impossibility.

"It's Roman, asshole," Virgil said, cutting Roman off.

"Joe, who's this guy?" Ryan asked.

"Don't be such a dick. They asked you to call them Roman, so  _call them Roman_ ," Virgil insisted, "And I'm Virgil."

Roman turned to Virgil and smiled at him.

Yeah, they were going to be excellent friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Howdy! Chapter two of the previously-posted story!
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)
> 
> Updates to come


	8. "I could kill you right now!" (Prompt #19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover amongst the four boys leads to Roman having a breakdown when Virgil accidentally finds out he's transgender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: highschool!sides, trans!Roman
> 
> Ship(s): Platonic LAMP
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Gender Dysphoria, Accidental Outing

Roman crept into the bathroom. He was at a sleepover with his closest friends, Virgil, Logan, and Patton. Everyone else changed in front of each other. There were no feelings there (hell, Logan was asexual), it was simply for convenience and the fact that they were all guys. But, Roman always snuck to the bathroom. The others theorized that it was his crushing insecurity that stopped him from putting on pajamas in front of everyone else, but they had no idea.

Roman peeled off his black chest binder and as fast as he could, placed on his largest hoodie that he took to every sleepover. It was an XXXL, and he could've easily fit into a small. He stripped off his jeans and put on some oversized sweatpants. He did a once-over in the mirror, making sure that nobody could see his chest or notice his feminine features. After finding himself satisfied enough, he walked out of the bathroom, pocketing his binder in his sweatpants.

Roman looked in the mirror the next morning. Taking a deep breath in and out, he ripped off his hoodie and quickly whipped out his binder and slipped it on. He adjusted it to a level of lowered dysphoria, and then pulled on a pair of black jeans. He sat on the toilet and put on a pair of bright red fuzzy socks. As he was about to get his right sock on, the door opened.

"Hey, dude, I left my toothbrush in here and you are so slow-- oh fuck!" Virgil screamed as he noticed Roman frozen in fear, sitting in nothing but pants and a chest binder.

"Get out," Roman whispered as his face reddened. They weren't supposed to know he was trans. Hell,  _no one_  was supposed to know he was trans.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you were trans?" Virgil asked quietly.

Roman picked up Virgil's toothbrush (purple, obviously, with that charcoal toothpaste) and threw it at him. In a singular act of athleticism, Virgil caught it. "Get out!"

"Roman, can we just talk? I really don't mind--"

" **I could kill you right now!**  Just go!" Roman buried his hands in his face before he could see Virgil's hurt face. Virgil backed away and slowly closed the door. He walked into the hallway before sliding down the wall and placing his hands in his hair. He really fucked up, didn't he? Now Roman was mad at him, and he wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

Roman, meanwhile, was staring at his reflection in the mirror. Virgil would out him. Nobody would accept him. They wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. After a few minutes, he slipped on a rose-gold colored hoodie. Might as well face the music. He rapidly brushed his teeth and ran his hands through his hair until it didn't suck, and walked out into the hallway.

Virgil was panicking in the hallway when Patton noticed him. He went up to him and wrapped him in a signature dad-hug. Virgil tensed at first, and then melted into the embrace. Patton didn't need to know why he was panicking right away, he just needed to calm him down. Virgil rested his pointy chin into Patton's shoulder and they hugged for a few minutes until Virgil's heartbeat returned to normal.

Just as Virgil was finally calm, Roman walked out, ready to give someone hell. He was five-foot-seven-inches of fury, and could kick a martial artists ass at that exact moment. Attack first before they could attack you. But, then Roman saw Virgil, and his anger melted. He didn't mean to hurt him.

"Roman? Can we talk?" Virgil mustered out. Jesus Christ, he hadn't outed him and wouldn't. He wanted to talk  _in private_ , which Virgil absolutely  _hated_  doing. Roman immediately felt worse about himself. He hurt one of his close friends.

"Patton, I'm transgender," Roman stated. Patton looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled, but then frowned.

"Like, FtM or MtF?" Patton asked, slightly cocking his head.

"FtM, Pat," Roman explained as he plopped down next to Virgil.

"Oh! Are you safely binding?" Patton asked with a smile. Roman was confused.

"Wait, you know about binding?" Roman asked, incredulous. Usually people had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, when I first realized I was pan I wanted to know everything I could about the LGBT community!" Patton explained, giggling lightly.

"Oh..." Roman said, noticing Virgil was remaining silent. "I'm sorry for getting mad... I thought you'd feel like I was being deceitful..."

"Dude, I get it," Virgil smirked, "my brother's trans."

"Remy?" Roman asked. What the hell was happening? Roman expected to be violently thrown out of Patton's house, not learning about other trans kids who go to his school.

"Surprise? We're actually fraternal twins..." Virgil confessed with a smirk. That was when Roman started laughing and crying happy tears. He didn't realize how much hiding it from his friends was bothering him.

Logan walked into the hallway where they were all gathered when Roman started crying. Logan was stunned. Why was he crying? Had someone said something? Logan frowned. "Roman, do you need assistance?" That was when Roman started laughing and shook his head. Logan was confused.

"Happy tears, Logo," Patton explained while giggling. This sent the four boys into a fit of laughter.

Roman was not expecting his coming out to be this well received, but he wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you know, I put the original Wattpad comments from myself below this. Just as a general heads-up, my pronouns are he/him exclusively now, but I'm not going to change that below. JUST KNOW THAT I ONLY USE HE/HIM PRONOUNS.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hello! So, just a little update to my personal stuff! I'm changing my pronouns from they/them to he/they. It's been updated in my profile.
> 
> Also, to all of my trans or queer friends who are seeing unaccepting families over the holidays, I believe in you! I'm in the same boat, and I just wanted to know that you can get through this. If you ever need to talk, give me a message.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading :-)


	9. The Costume Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The costuming crew of the school's play, Roman, Logan, Patton and Virgil, have a bit too much fun instead of working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: highschool!sides, trans!Patton
> 
> Ship(s): Platonic LAMP
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None

Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil were all put on the costuming crew of the play. It was sort of a last minute placement for Virgil and Logan, but Roman and Patton were born for these roles. A good portion of the costume room was made by Patton's grandmother and him, and Roman actually knew what he was doing when it came to fashion and costuming. Virgil, at least, drew characters with costuming in mind and knew basic color theory, and Logan figured he'd just be the manager.

Patton grabbed out a dress for one of the characters: he'd have to hem it at the bottom as the girl it was intended for was short, but other than that the entire room agreed it'd be a good choice.

A few more costumes were chosen before chaos started to break out. Roman wanted to get more 'into the mood' and have a bit of fun, so he put on his playlist of over seven-hundred songs. The first song was "Flesh", which was entertaining when Roman practically leapt over a table to skip the song. Patton was giggling, Logan looked disappointed, Virgil was smirking, and Roman was the color of a tomato.

Then, Patton decided to put on a ridiculously ugly dress that was made out of a rainbow of velvet and hugged his curves a little too tight. Not even his binder would conceal the chest that that dress showed. Roman picked him up bridal style as Virgil took pictures. Logan was still looking disappointed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. Patton took off the dress when Logan accidentally got too much of his boxers in eyesight and he turned a deep shade of puce.

The dumbness started branching off into conversation as they all peeled through shelves, looking for costumes.

..."Yeah, Remy once accidentally stabbed himself with a fork," Virgil told the group about his brother, who all started laughing.

..."When I was younger, I once gave an hour long presentation on sedimentary rocks," Logan confessed with a face palm. He was a geology nerd, yes, but he was less socially inept at this point.

"Yeah, I fell asleep during that," Roman giggled, remembering his third grade self.

..."Do you kiddos want cookies?" Patton asked. They all raised their brows at him. "My grandma makes sure I have at least five in my backpack in case I 'get hungry'." Virgil was the first to raise his hand, and pretty soon they all had whole-wheat cookies shoved in their mouths. Patton's grandma was a professional baker, and her reputation sure did not disappoint.

Eventually, the four boys ended up with only half of the costumes they needed, but what can they say? They had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the last of chapters originally from Wattpad. No more 'original comments' after this. I hope you guys aren't too frustrated.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hey y'all! I'm sorry for not posting in a while, I've been in a little bit of a writer's block as of recent, and things have been happening in my personal life that are stressing me out.
> 
> First off, I'm going by he/him pronouns at this point. Sorry for the confusion!
> 
> Also, if you guys have any requests ever, please let me know. I want to write what y'all want to see!
> 
> Last but not least, what kind of music do you guys enjoy? I'm just trying to discover new things to listen to! In case you're curious, my favorite songs are "Resistance" by Muse, "Habits (Stay Hight)" by Our Last Night Band, "My Demons" by Starset, and "White Rabbit" by Egypt Central.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, that's all for the announcements. More one-shots are in the works! Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
